Someone Old Yet Someone New
by cjalabrat4
Summary: Where did Harry disappear to after the Final Battle? Why did he leave to begin with? Harry returns home after a five year long sabbatical to take up the once again empty position of DADA Professor at Hogwarts. Of course Severus is ready to whatever snide comments he sees fit but will that change? Vague mentions of rape. HP/SS Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter
1. Reunions

**Chapter One**

Hogwarts: Headmistress' Office

"Good Morning Severus, I'm glad you could come at such an early hour," Headmistress McGonagall started.  
"You said it was about the DADA position Minerva?" Severus Snape responded."  
"Yes, I've refrained from choosing who it will be this year because I was waiting for a response from someone I was hoping would accept the offer."  
"They accepted I wager?"  
"They did. The only problem is the publicity Hogwarts would get when people discover who he is."  
"Their not another Lockhart are they Minerva? Really you would think that type of mistake would only happen once."  
"He isn't another Lockhart. He is a Master of DADA, Charms, and Transfiguration. I also do believe he could become a Potions Master if he so desired," Minerva said smugly thinking of the man she was talking about.  
"May this man be from another country? Any man in the UK younger than me have no potential to become Potion Masters in their life time let alone that young."  
"Well Harrison Evans is from Britain I do believe. Even came here to Hogwarts for his education."  
"I don't recall any Evans since Lily Evans while I was at school and she has been dead for 20 years as you know."  
"Yes well he went by a different name when he was here," She said purposely pausing to irritate the sarcastic Potions Master.  
"Feel free to share this different name at any moment," Severus finally snapped out knowing he was going to dread her answer.  
"Harry Potter." As expected Severus jumped up and exploded.  
"Potter?! I refuse to believe that _boy _has any Masters let alone one in Potions!" Before the Headmistress could say anything a unusually cold voice came from the doorway.  
"That's Evans Professor Snape in case you didn't hear Minerva and I'll have you know I earned my Masters under George Masona, Victoire Andrea, and Hannah Prewett. I also just finished earning my Herbology Master under Andrew Patrick. That, if I remember correctly, is three more masters than you Severus Snape and I'll be happy to prove my skills in potions too," Harrison Evans snapped out harshly tearing through Snape like a knife through butter.  
"Ah, Harry I was beginning to worry. I take it the exam went well?" Minerva interrupted. Harry broke the death glared he had focused on Snape to smile warmly at the Headmistress.  
"Thank you Minerva. Yes, it isn't official but he assured me I passed."  
"Good, now down to business. I've yet to tell anyone but Severus here that you are the new DADA Professor but I highly doubt there will be to many problems." Harry's response was interrupted by the office doors banging open.  
"Headmistress is it true? Is Harry here?"  
"Just in time. Neville, Luna I would like you to meet the new DADA Professor, Harrison Evans." The disappointment on their faces barely lasted a second until they recognized it was Harry who turned around.  
"Harry!" they yelled together throwing themselves at him. After a moment or two of them embracing Severus sneered.  
"Yes, it's a shame Weasley and Granger aren't here to be a part of this wonderful reunion." Severus had expected Harry to blow up at him. What he didn't see coming was Harry turning away from the worried yet supportive looks Neville and Luna were giving him to give Severus a very furious glare yet his voice was very calm.  
"Since I highly doubt you were ever made aware of what happened I will excuse you this once but mention those names in front of me and your fate will exceed theirs in pain." Before Severus could reply Minerva began talking to Neville.  
"Neville, would you mind showing Harry to his quarter? They are near the astronomy tower behind the painting of Thomas the Knight of Salvia."  
"Of course Headmistress," He replied, dragging Luna and Harry out of the office by their arms.  
"What in Merlin's name was he talking about Minerva," Severus finally asked after a minute or two of Minerva just staring at him. Minerva stared at him contemplating something for a few more minutes before sighing and gesturing for him to sit down again.  
"Five years ago, after the Final Battle. Harry discovered a plan that the Weasley's had been working on since he first defeated Voldemort. The plan was for him to marry Ginerva. Whether he wanted to or not. When he confronted Ginerva about it at the Burrow they restrained him and planned to keep him captive while Molly, Ginerva, and Hermione brewed the love potion they planned to use on him. It would have worked if the male Weasleys hadn't decide to use him 'as the sex slave he would soon be'. He kept his magic under control not wanting to hurt them in case they changed their mind and let him go. That is until his former best friend Ronald took his turn. Seeing someone he thought of as a very close brother try to use him like that, he finally snapped. His magic exploded from him destroying the Burrow where it stood leaving nothing but the garden. Before his body went into shock he was able to apparate as far as Luna's place where she was standing outside. After taking a week to recover and telling myself and Shacklebolt what happened he disappeared only keeping in touch by owl. I'm glad he's back Severus and I'll do anything to keep him here where he is needed." After sitting there in mild shock for several minutes Severus finally stood and cleared his throat knocking Minerva out of memories trying to drown her.  
"Very well. I will try to be civil to him. But I can't promise anything Minerva." Minerva smiled at him.  
"I only ask you to try Severus." He nodded sharply to her before turning to return to his lab ready to lose himself in the most complex potion he could think of.


	2. Welcoming Feast and a Night Cap

**Chapter Two: Welcoming Feast and a Night Cap  
**

"Welcome students, to a new year here at Hogwarts. Before we eat I have a few notifications. First be aware that all prank related actions and objects will not be tolerated. Also keep in mind that going into the Forbidden Forest is well forbidden," Minerva started her yearly speech getting an expected laugh out of the student body, "I would also like to introduce your new DADA Professor. Most of you may recognize him but any of student found calling him anything but Professor Evans will suffer a severe deduction of points. Now that all the important things are at of the way let's eat." Minerva sat down as the food appeared on all four house tables and the head table causing all gossip on Harry Potter to temporarily stop. Towards the far end of the head table the newest Professor, and gossiping subject among the students, sat on left side of Neville. Talking to him and Luna who sat on his other side. He was even able to studiously ignore his left side where the brooding Potions Master was brooding over his dinner. Severus Snape's thoughts has been jumbled since the revelation that morning and now he was forced to sit beside his mind's reason for chaos? It was going well until Poppy who was sitting on Severus' left side lent forward to ask Harry a question.

"So Harry, how have you been since I last saw you?"

"I've been very good Madam Pomfrey. I had nightmares that first year but meditation seems to help a lot," He answered barely turning his head to acknowledge her. Not noticing the contemplating way Severus was staring at him.

"I'm glad you found a way to stop the nightmares Harry. No one deserves what they did to you let alone have to relive it every night," Neville told him gravely, thinking back to that week he spent with Harry in a private room off the Hospital Wing. Having to wake him up almost every time Harry managed to dose off before his screaming woke up Poppy. Harry looked at his friend thinking of the same week.

"Thank you Neville."

At the end of the feast as the teachers filed out of the Great Hall through a side door Severus gathered his nonexistent Griffindor courage and approached Harry. He felt his approach and turned to face Severus his eyes the only thing giving away the turmoil of emotions he was experiencing.

"I was hoping you would accept an offer of a night cap in my office Mr Potter. To allow me to formally apologize for the insincere, ignorant way I acted this morning."

Harry looked into his eyes with those piercing emerald green eyes, that reminded him so much of his lost sister, before smiling lightly.

"I wouldn't mind a glass of fire whiskey," He told Severus, "I was planning on asking you for a dreamless sleep potion for tonight anyway. Something tells me meditation won't work right now." Severus smiled in relief and turned to lead Harry down to his dungeon office. When they entered Severus gestured the chairs in front of the already lit fireplace while he went to grab his bottle of fire whisky and two tumblers. He poured them each a hefty glass full before setting the bottle aside carrying the glasses over to Harry who had settled in one of the arm chairs and was staring into the fire. He was lost in thought until he saw the tumbler Severus thrust into his line of vision.

"Thank you," he said softly. Taking a sip as he went back to staring into the fire. They sat like that for awhile longer before Harry broke the silence.

"So when can I expect Rita Skeeter banging on my door asking if the Weasleys really raped me?"

His frankness as he said it caused Severus to choke the sip he had just taken.

"What makes you think she knows?" Harry looked at him with both eyebrows raised. Severus just sighed and looked away from those piercing eyes.

"Even if I still thought of you as an insufferable brat I wouldn't even dare put you through the pain and pity the public would throw your way," He said solemnly, totally missing the look of shock Harry shot him. When Severus looked up to see Harry's reaction he couldn't help but smirk when the look of shock was still there.

"I do have compassion you know," Severus said with mild bemusement.

"The snarky dungeon bat and compassion are not two things I ever thought of at the same time."

This comment brought a shocked, choked laugh from Severus causing Harry to smirk.

"The secret that was revealed to me this morning shall stay that, a secret." Harry smiled softly once again gazing into the fire trying not to drown in the memories threatening to surface.

"Thank you... Severus," Harry said quietly looking at Severus with passionate but pain filled eyes. They stared into each other's eyes for a minute before Harry nervously licked his lips drawing Severus' gaze to them. Harry noticed where his gaze moved to and felt his cheeks grow warm. When Harry saw Severus' already obsidian eyes darken even further Harry decided it was time to leave. He stood clearing his throat.

"Um, I should be going. If I can get that dreamless sleep potion?"

"What? Oh, of course." Severus said awkwardly rushing to his potions cabinet.

"Here you go... Harry."

"See you tomorrow Severus."

"Goodnight Harry."

They shared one last smile before Severus led Harry to the door leading back into the dungeons.


	3. A Growing Attraction

** Chapter Three: A Growing Attraction**

For Harry the first week of school was filled with gossiping students and unresponsive classes. They did nothing but stare. Even when he took points they stared at him. On Friday, after his first two classes did nothing but talk the whole time, he finally snapped. But not in a Gryffindor was. He spent all of lunch redoing the plan for his last class of the day, double DADA with fifth year Slytherin and Gryffindors. As the students poured in one Slytherin approached Harry.

"Professor Snape wanted me to give this to you," He said handing Harry a letter. He thanked him before sending the student to his seat.

**_Harry,_**

**_I noticed you weren't at lunch. I'm hoping you have came up with a plan to deal with these miscreants who don't respect you. I have faith whatever you plan will go off without a hitch and suggest we discuss the outcome over dinner? If your answer is yes be in my office ten minutes before dinner. If not I guess I will see you in the Great Hall tonight._**

**_ With respect,  
Severus_**

Harry smiled at the letter before schooling his features and looking up at his students impassively. They had already began to ignore him. Talking among themselves as if his class was a free period. He sighed and stood up. Only one students glanced his way not even for a second. Harry decided to give this class one chance before he put his plan into action.

"Who can tell me what the Unforgivable Curses are?" He asked in his best classroom voice. Nothing happened. It seemed none of the students really noticed he was standing. Harry sighed again then retrieved his pensieve from below his desk where it was stored in a unbreakable box. He sit it up in the center of his with the chosen memories already inside. Then with a few waves of his wand the room darkened and his memories were projected on the blank wall behind his desk. One by one the students realized what was happening and focused on the projection. For the rest of the class all of the fifth year Slytherin and Gryffindors watched him learn how to cast a patronus, defeat dementors, survive the Tri-Wizard Tournament, watch Cedric die, duel Voldemort, suffer from visions, teach his own classmates, lead friends into a battle, lose loved ones, and finally defeat Voldemort. They watched things they had only heard in passing happen like no one but Harry had before. When the memories ended no one talked. Harry stood in front of the class and looked at all their shell shocked faces.

"This past week the students here have treated me with no respect. You think I'm some namby pamby celebrity who got this job because of who I am. As you saw my whole life has been spent fighting. I had to learn DADA in advance of my other classmates because I had a Dark Lord after me. I've done things none of you will probably ever think of doing. I am a war veteran that has earned respect that has been lacking from the student population. That will change next week. Anyone not showing me the proper respect I have earned, whether in this classroom or somewhere else in this school, will loose 100 house points and serve two months of detention with Filch. I expect this class to spread the word to all other students this weekend. You are dismissed."

It took a minute before they started moving but soon Harry was once again alone in his classroom. He sat down at his desk to pen a note to Severus.

_**Severus,**_

_**I hope you won't mind changing dinner into another night cap and joining me in the Great Hall. The reaction to my plan may have some major impact tonight at dinner. The students just left looking like they were in shock. I hope you don't mind.**_

_**Harry**_

He read it once before calling a House Elf to deliver it. After the Elf popped away again Harry leaned back in his desk chair stretching his arms as far as they could go. A minute passed before he straightened up and finished his plans for the next week.

* * *

Severus tried to figure out what Harry's note meant the whole afternoon but didn't fully understand until he saw the Slytherin and Gryffindor fifth years sitting at their house tables withdrawn from everyone else. He looked at his house for a minute before noticing Harry was already seated and started heading his way.

"Hello Severus," Harry greeted him as Severus sat in the seat to his left.

"Hello Harry. I see what you meant about the reaction. What did you do to them?" Harry looked up at the students for a minute before glancing at Severus. He looked like he was about to answer but just then the Headmistress took her seat to Severus' other side.

"Have you two noticed the fifth year Slytherin and Gryffindors? They were your last class weren't they Harry? What happened?" Harry looked at them both before sighing and looking unsure of himself. For some reason Severus felt the need to comfort him so he placed his hand on Harry's thigh. He looked up surprised before covering Severus' hand with his own.

"I got tired of the disrespect students were showing me and decided to do something about it." Minerva looked at him with an eyebrow deciding not to comment at the quick closeness of her potions and DADA professors.

"I showed them some select memories to show them I earned my right to teach them. I think it may have shocked them a little." Minerva looked like she was going to say something but just shook her head. Severus just smiled at Harry.

"Well I think it worked. Do you think you'll have to show your other classes?"

"Nah, even if the fifth years don't tell people what happened the way their acting should be enough to scare the other ones into line. At least I hope so." Neither man noticed Severus' hand still on Harry's thigh or Harry's hand on top of his. They stayed that way until Severus needed his hand to eat and blushed when he realize where it had been. Harry blushed to but then squeezed Severus' hand underneath the table before turning to his own dinner. After dinner they exited the hall together but before Harry could follow Severus to his office for the promised night cap Minerva grabbed him and asked if he had time to discuss Gryffindor's Quidditch team. Harry looked back at Severus smiling apologetically before being dragged off to the Headmistress' office. Severus went to his quarters preparing himself for a lonely weekend. That all changed when the same House Elf from earlier popped in with another note.

**_Severus,_**

**_I'm so sorry about tonight. Minerva can be very persistent as you probably know. I want to make it up to you though. I'll be at your office (since I don't know where your quarters are) at 9 tomorrow morning to take you away for the weekend. I'm thinking a weekend teaching you things about Muggle London will be perfect._**

**_Harry_**

**_P.S. I refuse to take no as an answer. Pack enough clothes for two changes a day._**

Severus smiled at the note before frowning. What was happening to him?


End file.
